Existing systems for hanging heavy objects from ceilings are cumbersome and extremely expensive. The systems are adapted to secure a standard electrical box such as a 4″×4″×1.5″ junction box to some mechanism adapted to attach to ceiling beams, joists or other structural members of a house or building. For example, a typical installation comprises securing the junction box directly to a structural member or securing the junction box to a cross piece secured between two structural members. Such installations work best within the context of new construction where all beams, joists and other structural members of the house or building are specifically located in appropriate positions to facilitate installation of the logical box.
Unfortunately, when retrofitting a house or building to include a heavy hanging object such as a chandelier, ceiling fan and the like, the location and construction techniques associated with beams, joists and/or other structural members within the ceiling are usually not known. In these cases, costs are increased due to the time necessary for custom installation work and/or the use of custom installation components.